The Last Years of Merry and Pippin
by SmaryK
Summary: Just a short piece of writing about how the last two hobbits of the Fellowship spent their last years. Very sweet. Please read, and don't forget to review!


**The Last Years of Merry and Pippin**

Rating: PG

Status: Completed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charecters or places, nor anything else. It all belongs to the Tolkien estate. If it belonged to me, I would be enjoying the sun on my yacht right now.

_A/N: This is a short, but sweet piece of work, written on a whim. I hope it fares well.

* * *

The two hobbits set their eyes on Rohan again at last. The people of Edoras turned out of their homes to welcome the two small heroes. There was wild cheering and applauding as Merry and Pippin were helped up the stairs into Meduseld. _

They were old, Pippin in his nineties, and Merry had just turned 102. Their once golden brown hair was now white and grey. Their minds were not as fast as they once were, and they moved slower in their old age.

When they entered the Hall of the Kings, King Eomer of Rohan, also very old and frail, greeted them with a warm smile and a hearty hug. "Merry! Pippin! My heart warms to see both of you again!"

It is fantastic to see you, old friend," commented Merry, returning the hug.

"How was your journey?" Eomer asked, leading his friends to the main seating room. The three sat down in the large comfortable chairs and the hobbits put up their throbbing feet.

"It was long, but well worth it," grinned Pippin as he accepted a glass of ale.

The three old men spent hours catching up and reliving old days. They told wonderful stories, and drank quite a bit of ale and wine. At last, Eomer announced that he was very tired, and that they should all retire. The hobbits agreed, and that night, they all fell asleep with full bellies and happy hearts.

For the next five months, the hobbits enjoyed the warm companionship and good food of Rohan. They were happy, and were visited by Legolas, Gimli, and once even the king and queen of Gondor. Eowyn and Faramir stayed for the entire month of June, and then there were many feasts to be held. Those months were a time of peace and joy for Merry and Pippin, and they would not have traded them for the world.

Towards the end of September, the King of Rohan grew very weak, and was confined to his bed. He was very old, and he had lived a long life. The two hobbits visited him everyday, along with his own children. They were very sad to see such a man grow weak, but they hid their feeling in their hearts to keep up Eomer's spirits.

One afternoon, when the sun shone very bright on the Golden Hall, the hobbits sat by their old friend. They knew that he was very tired, and that he would be leaving them soon. They only wished to make him as happy as possible in his last hours.

All of the royal children were there, and they surrounded their father and comforted him. Merry and Pip sat on the end of his bed, and, crying, told him a few last stories. Eomer kissed each of his children goodbye, and then asked them to leave him with the two hobbits. Sadly, they complied.

The two hobbits, who were now sobbing terribly, drew close to the withered old man.

"I have lived a good, long life, my friends," Eomer rasped. "My son will be king, and he will rule over Rohan for many years. I beg you: do not grieve for me. I go to a much better place."

The two hobbits hugged their friend and held his hand as he drew in his last breath. They stayed for his burial next to his wife, and then for the coronation of Elfwine, 19th king of Rohan.

Then, they made their last journey. They traveled with an escort of five men of Rohan to Gondor. King Elessar greeted them as heroes. They were each given their own rooms to live in, which were large and wonderfully furnished.

For the next three years, the two of them lived in comfort, visiting with friends, feasting, writing, singing, and living. The two of them loved to talk to Arwen about the Elves, although she was sometimes depressed by talk of her people, many of whom she would never see again. When she was sad, Merry and Pippin would promptly tell a story of their younger days to cheer her up.

But hobbits are not immortal like the Elves, and they grow old and weak, like all mortals do. So it was with Merry, who was then 105 years old. Pippin was with him, in the end, as all good friends are.

So on Merry's last day, as he lay in his over sized bed, Pippin was holding his dear friend's hand. "Pip," coughed Merry, now very close to his end, "please, will you take me outside so I can feel the breeze on my face and look over Pelannor fields one last time?"

Pippin nodded and called for the king. When Elessar arrived, he took the small frame in his arms and carried him out to the courtyard. Setting him on a bench and propping him up against Pippin's shoulder, the king of Gondor bade his dear Merry farewell, and then left the two so they could be alone.

By now Pippin's eyes were bleary with tears. "Merry," he said, "I don't know how I'll go on without you."

Merry heaved a great sigh and said, "You will, Pip. We will meet again very soon. And then we will see all of our friends and family who have gone before us." With his last strength, Merry sat up and kissed Pippin's forehead. "Goodbye, my brother." Then, he collapsed against Pip's chest and breathed no more.

Pippin was solemn and quiet for several months after Merry was laid to rest. Arwen and Aragorn did everything in their power to try and cheer the poor hobbit up, but he remained dejected.

One day, Arwen asked him what was bothering him so much. Pippin thought for a moment, and then said, "It feels as if a very important part of my soul has been lost to me. I feel so lonesome without it."

Arwen was shocked by Pippen's words, and she tried not to cry as she said, "Peregrin, Merry would've wanted you to enjoy what time you have left. You should be happy, for it will not be long until you see him again."

Pippin thought for a moment, and then a huge grin broke on his face. "You're right, Lady Arwen. Merry wouldn't want me mourning like this."

When Pippin was 101 years old, he died, surrounded by his old friends, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Arwen. His last word were, "Wait 'till I see Merry again!"

And so it was that the last of the hobbits of the Fellowship passed on, and although they were gone, their friends kept their memory alive for ages to come.

* * *

_A/N: Now that you've taken a few minutes out of your busy lives to read this, please review it as well. If you've enjoyed this writing, please see my other short story, Grima's Desire. _

_I know that Merry was 102 and Pip was 94 when they left the Shire for Edoras. I also know that Eomer died in Autumn. I do not know that he died in early October, that was only a blind guess. Also, I choose how long Merry and Pippin lived at Gondor, because Tolkien's work just states that the two hobbits "passed what short years were left to them in that realm..." (appendix B).If you disagree with me, or have any questions about this matter, please e-mail me._


End file.
